The invention relates to marine propulsion devices, and more particularly to arrangements for supplying combustion air to outboard motors.
It is known to use flexible conduits extending between the transom of a boat and the cover or shroud of an outboard motor for supplying combustion air to the engine of the outboard motor. Examples of known arrangements are disclosed in the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ Blanchard 4,371,348 Feb. 1, 1983 Stevens 4,375,356 Mar. 1, 1983 Payne 4,395,238 Jul. 26, 1983 Makihara, et al. 4,927,392 May 22, 1990 ______________________________________
Attention is also directed to the duct arrangement disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,619.
Attention is also directed to U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,629 titled "Pivotal Air Induction for Marine Propulsion Unit".